


倾国倾城

by sherlcat



Category: all蔺 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all蔺 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlcat/pseuds/sherlcat
Relationships: all蔺
Kudos: 2





	倾国倾城

倾国倾城  
蔺晨赶到的时候，言羽已经被一堆人包围了。他戴着面具，面具下的那双眼已经半睁不开。蔺晨从天而降，一袭白衣，挥了挥衣袖就把一堆黑衣人放倒了。言羽眼睛虽然睁不开了，嗅觉敏锐，闻到来人的气息，放下心来，终于倒了下去，蔺晨叹了口气，上辈子真是欠你的。言枭醒来的时候，蔺晨已经在不远处的 茶案前品茗了。“醒了。”然后饮尽杯中最后的一些茶  
言羽掀开被子坐到他面前，眼疾手快的斟茶倒水递了过去。  
“师父，您消消气。”  
“我有什么气可生的！命是你自己的，你自己都不珍惜。”  
“徒儿不是知道您一定会来救我的嘛！”  
“下次您可没这么幸运了！我最讨厌以多欺少。如果今天对方就一个人，我可不会出手的。”  
“徒儿这就去练功。”  
“我回来之前，那套心经你可要背下来。我会检查的。”  
蔺晨甩了甩衣袖出门。言羽本来一脸阳光，又陷入阴郁。今日是初一，是他进宫的日子。刚跟着蔺晨的时候他特别喜欢初一十五，因为他总会带很多好吃的回来。后来他轻功大有长进，偷溜进了宫里，他才知晓蔺晨去做了什么。他脸红的发烫，心跳加速，差点从房顶跌下来。浑浑噩噩地回了琅琊山，躲在被子里不肯见人。梦里浑身火热，他梦见了蔺晨，抱着他冰肌玉骨的身体，火烧的更加强烈。直到醒来发现被褥裤子都湿透了。悄默默的到后山去洗。后来他再也不吃他从宫里带回来的东西。久而久之，而后他也不再带回来零食给言枭解闷。  
蔺晨从玉琴池洗净后，赤足踏上了池边，早有人围上来将他一层一层的裹进了锦被里。四人分别扛起他的双肩和玉足，打包送给未央宫的太子。  
宇文宣进来的时候下人都已经退了出去在门口候着。他揭开厚重的帷幔，蔺晨正在百无聊赖的数着头顶帷幔上的花纹。  
“等久了？”宇文宣不着急退去自己身上厚重的衣服，趴到他身上吻他。他身上药草清香让他如痴如醉。他用手扯着包裹着的锦被，在他颈肩处留连。他不着急进入下一步，蔺晨已经耐不住欲望，被包裹住的身体在身下扭动，渴望着有人来爱抚。  
“这么着急？”宇文宣拉下锦被，露出乳头，粉嫩的乳首点缀在上，他啃噬拉扯唆食，满意的听见上方传来的喘息声。蔺晨已经动情了。宇文宣看着身下人扭动的模样，真的像一条人鱼。“你在水里也这样吗？”  
“你在废话，我就......嗯.....嗯......”  
“就什么？”此时宇文宣已经剥掉了他的全部束缚，手指借着流出来的花蜜捣进去戳刺。  
蔺晨抬脚一蹬，正好被他握住了脚踝，扛上了肩头，门户大肠开的他正好让宇文宣手指肆虐的在他穴里作恶。他使坏似的就是不肯更深入一些，导致蔺晨慢慢挪动身体靠近他的手指。  
“想要吗？”  
蔺晨点点头。  
“说出来，说出来我就满足你。”  
“想要你进来，你在不进来，我就......”  
“就怎样？’宇文宣说话间已经释放了龙根，拔出手指，直接戳进了肖想他已久的穴。刚一进去，肠肉已经迫不及待的咬住了他，吸引他进入最深的地方。可宇文宣依然不紧不慢，蔺晨抬脚朝他胸口踢了一脚，对方措手不及的倒下，蔺晨翻身坐了下去。骑乘的姿势让龙根进入的更深，蔺晨用手撑在他胸口，上下起伏，满足自己的适合的角度。宇文宣双手揉捏着他饱满的乳肉，手感好的爱不释手。  
“你最近是不是宠幸太多人了，体力不太行。”蔺晨享受着龙根在他体内戳刺他的敏感，嘴上可不饶人。  
男人听了当即调转了方向，将蔺晨压在身下，拔出自己的龙根，甩掉自己身上的重重复累，蜜穴突然空虚起来，蔺晨难耐的撑起上半身，想寻找那个让他舒服的器具。男人发狠的抬起他的双腿，扛在肩头，对准蜜穴狠狠的操了进去。换来蔺晨的满足的叫了出来。男人发狠似的在他穴内肆虐，双手在他身上游走，掐出清晰的痕迹。“说谁不行呢，现在谁把你操的大叫，嗯？舒服吗？”  
“重一点，重.....一点。”  
“你呀真是反骨的人，我温柔的待你，你到不领情。”男人抽出，又继续狠操了进去，每一次都撞在他的花心上。”  
蔺晨舒爽的蜷起了脚趾，双手在他身上留下一道道指痕。  
“舒服了吗？”  
“嗯......好舒服.....再深一些，再重一些。”  
男人在他花心重操了几百下，在肠肉的吮吸下，终于在里面爆了浆。  
拔出来的时候，蔺晨还有点留恋不舍的吸住他。龙榻上的床褥被带出的花蜜在上买面开出一朵朵小花蕾，但还未开出花朵。蔺晨还没有尽兴。外面的宫人准备了朝服候着。  
他摸了摸蔺晨的小东西，还完全没有挺立起来。  
“不想射？上次听说你射出的花蜜都能成为了百花图。怎么和我不尽兴吗？他就那么令你满意？”他抚摸着的他脸颊，微微带了点力度。  
“他确实令我满意。”  
“所以你喜欢他多过我。你还让他尿了。”  
“你还上朝了。”  
蔺晨推开他，将刚才的锦被披在身上。  
“你就打算这么出去？”  
“我哪次不是这么出去的！”  
宇文宣着急了过来拉住他拖着他上床，扶着龙根继续操了进去。“我今天不要上朝了！我一想到那个人压着你做这些事，我就先杀了他！杀了他是早晚的事，等我做了龙位，我就只和你做！我不想任何人碰你。”  
“你不上朝，他会认为你不学无术，大臣不会信仰你，龙位也不会是你的。”  
男人拔了出来，气急败坏的退掉了案几上的所有东西。宫人颤巍巍进来替他更衣。蔺晨裹紧了锦被又被抬了出去。他不舍又不甘心看着他离开他的视线。暗自发誓早早除掉老头子。  
蔺晨被宣进宫里的时候宇文海已经病入膏肓了。他听从老人家的意愿，褪去了身上的衣物，轻轻的掀开被子躺在他的身边。男人玩着他的发梢，闻着期间的香味，“我走了，帮我照顾好宣儿，他很听你的话，让他远离国舅，守护后我们的江山。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“我很想让你给我生个孩子，可是今生没机会了。”  
“你不会......”  
“别费力了。都是命。让我就这么抱着你，离开前有你陪伴，我很知足。”  
清晨的时候，宇文海驾崩。宇文宣即位。看着那高高在上的皇帝，蔺晨觉得皇室的人有点悲凉！亲人之间没有情感，除了那高高在上的位置，什么都不剩了。  
言羽抓着一只野兔回来给蔺晨一个惊喜的时候，发现他房门紧闭。敲了很久没有开门。他偷偷上了房顶，拨开一块瓦，韩风用捆仙绳捆住了他的双手，扒开他的衣服在他白皙的肌肤上啃咬，留下一串串红痕，拉开他的双腿，用黑紫色的孽根狠狠捅进了他的蜜穴。蜜穴没经过润滑，自我保护的分泌着花蜜，让孽根进入的更加畅通无阻。很快就找到了他的内腔，狠狠操着他的花心。蔺晨被刺激的呻吟出声。“都说鲛人生性淫荡，果然是真的。我这才刚刚开始，就操出这么多水，你说我干上你几天几夜，你会不会被窄干现原形。我还真的没见过鲛人的鱼尾呢。”  
“等你真的能做那么久再说吧！”  
言羽从房顶退了下来，他很想冲进去救蔺晨。但是突然想起前两天他嘱咐他的话。“过几天如果你发现我房门紧闭，无论里面出现什么情况都不要去开门。不然就不是我的徒儿。”  
他悄悄的来到后山，等到韩风必经此地的时候杀了他了断。即使自己武力解决不了他也要同归于尽。两天之后韩风经过此地的时候，言羽已经恭候多时了。体力不支的他没经过几个回合就把他打的坠入了悬崖。  
等他回去的时候，蔺晨已经梳洗完毕，逗着他之前带回来的野兔。  
“师父。”  
“你是否得偿夙愿？”  
“他坠入了悬崖。可是我却没有大仇得报的感觉。我母亲回不来了，我的家族也被他弄的无法在江湖立足。”  
“所以你该闭关修炼，来年武林大会为你们家族而战。”  
“师父！”  
“我不能再留你了！”  
“师父！”  
后来他就被赶下了山。他知道他的那点心思被蔺晨知道了。在武林大会之前，在替家族重振声誉以前他不该感情用事。回到言家镇，拜过父亲，还没来得及说什么见闻，镇长就带一堆人过来。说什么他和他师父的关系，幕天席地，江湖传的更加不堪入耳。言羽辩白几句被父亲勒令到祠堂闭门思过。他有点担心蔺晨的反常举动，难道是听了这些江湖传言吗？等去找蔺晨的时候，被举国同庆的喜庆气氛所惊讶。原来是新帝要大婚了。他倒是没什么兴趣凑热闹。继续向琅琊山赶路。  
当晚宇文宣与他迎娶的人对坐在榻前。他屏退了宫人，用秤杆挑起喜帕，蔺晨一袭红装，眼底一抹柔情让他深陷。他凑上前，捧起他的脸，亲他的眉眼鼻尖和诱人的唇。剥掉繁琐的新衣，交缠在一起落了一地。帷幔放下，宇文宣在他身上忙着种下各种痕迹。抚摸着他肚子上玉兰的造型。架起他的双腿，用龙根操进销魂的地方。在内腔播种他的精华，他抚摸他白皙的腹部，看着一朵俏丽的梅花在腹部开花，红色的喜帕上白色的花蜜开出一朵朵艳丽的芙蓉花。等到天亮的时候，蔺晨已经穿戴好，月色的外袍衬的他倾国倾城。他该离开了。接下来这座宫殿经过多少帝王，他倒是不在乎。但在不远处有个人在等他。未来他们还会一起将腹中的孩子养大。


End file.
